Geisterhaus
by Eddi-chan
Summary: Die Detective-Boys gehen doch in Shinichis Haus... *komplett*
1. Kapitel 1

_Titel_: Geisterhaus  
_Auto_: Eddi-chan  
_Kategorie_: Action  
_Rating_: G  
_Dischlaimer_: Detectiv Conan und alle in dieser FanFic vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den entsprechenden Firmen.  
_Kommentar_: Das ist meine erste FanFic...  
  
  
**Geisterhaus**  
  
_Vorgeschichte_  
  
Taitan-Grundschule, Tokio, Klasse 1a  
  
"Was? Schon wieder ein Geisterhaus?"  
"Ja. Ayomi hat es entdeckt!"  
"Es heisst, der Jugendliche, der darin wohnte sei von Monstern gefressen worden..."  
"Und es ist voller komischer Bücher!"  
"Richtig Genta. Das ist doch 'n prima Fall für die Detectivboys!"  
"Die Detectivboys übernehemen den Fall!"  
"Hey, hey Leute. Überstürzt mal nichts.", seufzte Conan mit dem Gedanken: 'Nicht schon wieder...'  
  
  
_Kapitel 1_  
  
"Conan, wir wissen, dass du was dagegen hast, ist aber noch lang kein Grund, so zu trödeln. Selbst Mizuhiko ist schneller als du!"  
"Klar, ich bin ja nicht so blöd und verschlaf das Abenteuer."  
So blieb Conan nicht's anderes übrig, als hinter Genta, Mizuhiko und Ayomi herzutrotten. Als sie aber vor dem Haus standen, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen!  
'Das geht doch gar nicht. Das... das ist ja mein Haus!', dachte Conan.  
"Da hab ich doch früher drin gewohnt und..."  
"Was redest du da? Ich dachte du wohnst bei Morri, oder doch nicht?"  
Mit richtigen Glubschaugen sahen ihn seine Freunde an. Sie sahen so komisch aus, dass Conan sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
'Professor!', flehte er in Gedanken, 'HILFE! Lassen sie doch ein Wunder geschehen!'  
*Stille*  
  
Quitschend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und es wurde dunkel. Die Detectivboys schalteten ihre Taschenlampen an.  
"Wow", staunte Ayomi, "ist das Haus groß!"  
*kreisch*  
"Mizuhiko! Was ist los?"  
Mizuhiko saß in Shinichis Bibliothek auf dem Boden und zeigte mit einer zitternden Hand auf den Schreibtisch. Dahinter bewegte sich eine dunkle Gestalt. Conan sah nur die Umrisse, aber er erkannte sofort, dass es ein etwas pummeliger Mann war. Reflexartig rannte Conan auf ihn zu. Er wusste, dass die Gestalt nirgendwohin fliehen konnte. Der einzige Ausgang war die Tür, durch die sie gerade gekommen waren. Was ihn aber wunderte war, das der Mann keinerlei Anstalten machte zu fliehen.   
Noch während er rannte, stellte er seine "Power-Kick-Boots" auf die 3. Stufe. Der Schuh traf eines seiner Lieblingsbücher, welches dem Eindringling die Brille zerschmetterte. Dieser fiel bewustlos zu Boden.  
Plötzlich fragte Genta: "Warum hast du ihn abgeschossen? Das könnte der Besitzer sein?"  
Conan geriet ins schwitzen.  
"Ja, also, ich... ahm... bin ausgerutscht..."  
"Ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig! Kümmern wir uns doch erst mal um den Hausherrn."  
Schnell durchquerten sie den Raum. Als sie hinter den Schreibtisch sahen, stockte ihnen der Atem. Der Mann, der da regungslos auf dem Boden lag, sah Professor Agasa verblüffend ähnlich. Er war nur etwas pummeliger und die Überreste seiner Brille waren auch anders.   
Da entdeckte Conan dreckige Schuhabdrücke, die nicht von den Sohlen des Mannes vor ihnen stammen konnten. Blitzschnell huschte ein Schatten aus der Tür. Dieser war flinker und jetzt vorgewarnt.  
'Es handelt sich hier definitiv um Einbrecher. Da haben sie sich aber das falsche Haus ausgesucht!'  
Schnell sah Conan noch mal zu den Detectivboys, die sich gerade um den einen Einbrecher kümmerten.  
'Das kann eine lange Nacht werden.'  
  
  
*****bald geht's weiter*****  
  
_Ich möchte mich noch bei meiner großen Schwester bedanken, dass sie mir beim hochladen geholfen hat ^_^ *wink*  
Ausserdem hoffe ich, dass es euch soweit gefallen hat. Bin schon fleißig am weiterschreiben.  
Sagt mir doch, wie ihr es fandet.  
*Eddi-chan_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Titel_: Geisterhaus  
_Auto_: Eddi-chan  
_Kategorie_: Humor/Action  
_Rating_: G  
_Dischlaimer_: Detectiv Conan und alle in dieser FanFic vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den entsprechenden Firmen.  
_Kommentar_: Das zweite Kapites ist endlich fertig...  
  
  
  
**Geisterhaus**  
  
-Kapitel 2-  
  
Die Detective-Boys hatten inzwischen die Bücherei verlassen.  
"Conan, wieso glaubst du, dass der Mann ein Einbrecher ist?", fragte Ayumi.  
"In diesem Haus wohnt doch nur ein Jugendlicher. Wieso haben wir dann zwei Männer gesehen? Und ausserdem war die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen. Die Tür war garantiert abgeschlossen gewesen. Das läßt nur den Schluss zu, dass jemand eingebrochen ist."  
"Da wär ich nie drauf gekommen!", entfuhr es Genta.  
"Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?"  
"Hehe... Professor Agasa hat es mir erzählt. Er wohnt ja gleich nebenan."  
Plötzlich tippte Ayumi Conan von der Seite an: "Du Conan... Mizuhiko ist weg!"  
"Was? Ich geh ihn suchen!", rief Genta und verschwand aus dem Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe.  
"Nicht Genta!"  
"Der kommt zurück, Ayumi."  
*BAMM*  
"Jetzt ist er gegen die Klotür gerannt..."  
"Wie bitte?", erschrocken zuckte Ayumi zusammen.  
Doch Genta kam nicht.  
"Erst Mizuhiko, dann Genta und als nächstes wahrscheinlich ich... Conan, ich hab Angst."  
Ayumi weinte und Conan hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er tun sollte.  
"Ayumi, jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Davon kommen sie doch auch nicht schneller zurück."  
"Stimmt... *schnief* ... Ausserdem bist du ja bei mir. Da hab ich auch keine Angst mehr. *schnief*"  
"Ach... ja?"  
Zum Glück war es Dunkel, sonst hätte Ayumi gesehen, wie Conan rot wurde.  
*POLTER*  
Conan schreckte auf.  
"Das kam von oben! Hörte sich an, als sei jemand gestolpert und hingefallen... Komm!"  
"J...ja!"  
Conan nahm Ayumi an die Hand und rannte mit ihr die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Zielstrebig liefen sie den dunklen Gang entlang. Plötzlich nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Er wirbelte herum, drückte Ayumi die Taschenlampe in die Hand und rannte zur Treppe zurück. Ayumi blieb verwundert zurück.  
Eine Gestalt huschte die Treppe hinunter. Ohne lange zu zögern lief Conan hinterher.  
"Na warte! Dich krieg ich schon!"  
Die Gestalt verschwand in der Küche. Conan lief zur Tür. Vorsichtig legte er das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte in die Stille. Hinter der Tür war nicht das leiseste Geräusch zu hören. Vorsichtig drückte er die Türe einen Spalt weit auf. Die Küche war genauso dunkel wie der Rest des Hauses.  
Gerade wollte er die Küche betreten, als mit einem leisen *klack* die Hintertür ins Schloss fiel.  
'Das bedeutet, er ist jetzt im Garten...'  
In diesem Moment zeriss ein Kreischen die Stille.  
"Ayumi!"  
  
  
****bald geht's weiter****  
  
_So, dass ist also das zweite Kapitel. Ist ein bisschen kurz geraten, aber ich bin noch nicht weiter gekommen. Werd mich aber gleich hinsetzen und weiterschreiben.  
Vielen Dank für die Lieben Kommentare ^^ Ihr dürft ruhig weiter Motzen und Loben!_  
Eddi-Chan 


	3. Kapitel 3

_Titel_: Geisterhaus  
_Auto_: Eddi-chan  
_Kategorie_: Humor/Action  
_Rating_: G  
_Dischlaimer_: Detectiv Conan und alle in dieser FanFic vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den entsprechenden Firmen.  
_Kommentar_: Eigentlich ist dieses Kapitel schon lange fertig gewesen, aber mein liebes Schwesterherz hat es nicht fertig gebracht, es zu tippen. Ich hab's dann selber versucht, aber das dauert so lange...  
  
  
**Geisterhaus**  
-Kapitel 3-  
  
Conan vergaß alles um sich herum. Er dachte nur noch an Ayumi, die jetzt wahrscheinlich dem Einbrecher in die Hände gefallen war. So schnell er konnte lief er wieder in den ersten Stock. Oben angekommen blieb er schwer atmend stehen.  
`Jetzt wär ´ne zweite Lunge gut´, dachte Conan.  
Beim weitergehen stieß er auf die Taschenlampe, die er Ayumi gegeben hatte. Er leuchtete den Gang entlang, entdeckte aber nichts.  
Conan machte sich Vorwürfe: `Wäre ich bei ihr geblieben, wäre sie noch da.  
Wer weiß was ihr zugestossen ist?'  
Nun war Conan ganz alleine. Da kroch ihm die Angst den Rücken hoch. Er war alleine und wusste nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. ´Ist er bewaffnet?´ und ´Hat er mich schon entdeckt?´, fragte er sich.  
Er lief weiter um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Am Ende des Ganges erhellte die Taschenlampe eine mit Aufklebern übersähte Tür.  
´Mein altes Kinderzimmer!´  
Bei dem Gedanken musste Conan grinsen. Das lezte mal, als er in dem Zimmer war, herrschte Chaos hoch drei. Sich dort zu verstecken würde ein Klacks. Ausserdem könnte er dort dem Einbrecher eine Falle stellen und ihn dann schnappen und...  
Versehentlich stieß Conan einen Stuhl, der neben ihm gestanden hatte, um.  
Promt kam jemand die Treppe herauf geschlichen. Das hörte man deutlich an dem lauten Knacken der fünften Stufe. Leise verschwand Conan im Zimmer.  
`Hätte ich doch bloss vorher hier reingesehen´, fluchte er, ´dann wär ich jetzt nicht über diesen dämlichen Ball gestolpert!´  
Plötzlich riss jemand die Tür auf. Die Angst schnürte Conan den Hals zu und drückte auf seine Brust. Angstschweiss stand auf seiner Stirn.  
"Ist ja nimand da!", brummte eine dunkle Stimme.  
Mit einem leisen >Klick Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen.  
Schwein gehabt!  
Kurz darauf marschierte Conan, mit einer Wäscheleine, Schmierfett und vier Taschenlampen ausgerüstet zum Treppenanfang in der Eingangshalle. Knapp über dem Boden spannte er die Leine zwischen den beiden Geländern. Weil er nicht wusste aus welcher Richtung der Einbrecher kam, schmierte er das Fett vor und hinter die Wäscheleine. Schnell kroch Conan das Geländer hoch. Weil es stock dunkel war stolperte er über seinen Fußball und flog der länge nach hin. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er ein Paar Schuhe vor sich stehen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Conan schnappte sich die Lampe und den Fußball, sprang zum Geländer und rutschte hinunter. Dabei blieb er aber an der Wäschleine hängen und rutschte ab. Der Einbrecher rutschte, stolperte und fiel mit voller Wucht auf Conan. Der spürte sofort den stechenden Schmerz im linken Handgelenk. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen rappelte er sich auf und feuerte dem Einbrecher, der ebenfalls versuchte auf zu stehen, den durch den Power-Kickboot verstärkten Fußball in den Bauch. Der Fremde wand sich krampfhaft am Boden. Mit letzter Kraft fesselte Conan ihn mit der Wäscheleine, bevor er mit einem leisen Stöhnen zusammen brach.  
Einige Zeit später wachte er wieder auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, aber dann viel ihm alles wieder ein. Leicht humpelnd ging er in den Keller zum Sicherungskasten. Er musste allerdings auf einen Hocker steigen, um die Hauptsicherung wieder einzuschalten. Sämtliche Lichter im Haus gingen an.  
Leise schlich er wieder nach oben. Aber als er gerade die Kellertür wieder zu machen wollte, hörte er dumpfe Schläge aus den oberen Stockwerken. Er lief die Treppe hoch, stieg über den gefesselten Einbrecher, der ihm grimmig hinterher starrte und fand seine Freunde schließlich auf dem Dachboden, gefesselt und geknebelt. Ayumi hatte, als das Licht wieder angegangen war, mit den Fersen auf den Boden gehämmert. Schnell wurden die Drei befreit und die Polizei verständigt, die keine 5 Minuten später beiden Einbrecher abführte. Conan, Genta, Mizuhiko und Ayumi wurden ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Aber zum Glück hatten sie keine schweren Verletzungen, nur ein paar Kratzer und Conan hatte sich den Fuß und die Hand verstaucht. Sie wurden von ihren Eltern, bzw. Conan von Ran, abgeholt.  
Tags darauf kamen überraschend Inspektor Megure und Takagi zu den Moris um Conan zu besuchen. Auch die Detective-Boys waren da.  
"Die Einbrecher, die ihr dingfest gemacht habt, sind ebenfalls für mehrere andere Einbrüche in große Villen verantwortlich.", meinte Inspektor Megure.  
"Und ausserdem ist euch die Tokioter Polizei einen Gefallen schuldig.", lächelte Takagi.  
Sofort riefen alle im Chor:  
"Die Detective Boys sind die Größten!"  
Ayumi beugte sich zu Conan, flüsterte "Danke, das du mich gerettet hast!" und gab ihm ein Küsschen.  
"Hey! Den Kuss hätte ich verdient! Ich bin schließlich als erster verschwunden und hatte am meisten Angst!"  
"Das wirst du büsen! Diesen Kuss wollte ich auf die Beule, wo ich gegen die Tür gerannt bin!"  
"Dafür bist du dran, Conan!"  
  
Und so endete der Fall "Geisterhaus" mit einer wilden Verfolgungsjagt durch die Wohnung der Moris.  
  
  
**** Ende ****  
  
_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte habt Rücksicht, es war meine erste FanFic überhaupt. Aber bald fängt ja das neue Schuljahr an. Dann hab ich wieder viel Zeit zum Üben!_ ^^'  
Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!  
Eddi-Chan 


End file.
